Donuts and the Arbok Avalanche!
by Wind
Summary: *Rocketshipping allert* Festival, rollercoaster, donuts... doesn't it sound like a perfect set up for a romantic story? Not? It is! Read and find out! You'll regred if you don't(or was it the other way around? ;P). When/if you read, also review!


Brocksbabe: *waving* Hi!!!!! Hello!!! Hey!!!!! Hullo!!!!!!!!!!! 

Wind: What are you doing? 

Brocksbabe: Waving... what else? 

Wind: Let me rephrase that... what are you doing in my fic? 

Brocksbabe: *stops waving and looks confused* Um... I'm not really sure... Hey! 

Wind: What?? 

Brocksbabe: This isn't my fanfic! 

Wind: Um... no, your right... its not. 

Brocksbabe: So why am I here again? 

Wind: *speechless, mouth hanging open* Uuuhhh... 

Brocksbabe: Weird!! *waving again* Hi everyone!! 

Wind: You are so weird. 

Brocksbabe: Nuh-uh! I'm more normal... then... um... Jessebelle! 

Wind: *snorts* Yeah, suuure you are. 

Brocksbabe: Don't you have something to do? 

Wind: Not when your doing strange things in the beginning of my fanfic! 

Brocksbabe: Oh... Yeah, I can take a hint... *Wind begins pushing her out a magically appeared door* Yeah... I'm taking the hint, I'm going... I'm going... *is pushed out door* 

Wind: Phew... 

Brocksbabe: *popping back in, waving* Hi!! I'm back! 

Wind: Argh! 

Brocksbabe: I just wanted to say *is resisting Winds attempts to push her back out the door* I would... ack... just like to... oof... say that... this is a good... argh!... fanfic and I would be very annoyed if anyone wrote any flames for my friend... stop pushing, I'm almost done!... Wind here!! Look? I'm going, I'm going... sheesh... 

Wind: *looks at door suspicious* Ok... I think she's gone... 

Brocksbabe: No I'm not! *walks in with Brock* and I brought my good friend Brock too! 

Wind: Um... where'd he come from? And why isn't he talking? 

Brocksbabe: *sweatdrop* Um... he's a card board cut out of the real Brock... OK??? 

Wind: *blink, blink* Oooook... 

Brocksbabe: Ok, I'm leaving!! Oh, shameless plug... read my stuff!! Kidding, no one has to... *can see the reviews now: "Why did you let that crazy person in the beginning of your fic??"* Remember, despite what Wind says, make them nice reviews!!! 

*wind slams door and locks it* 

Wind: Ok... onto my fanfic now... 

Author: Wind 

Category: Romance 

Rating: PG13, for no reason, again. I just rate everything that way 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the basic idea, I don't own the tittle, I… wait, what do I own? 

Feedback: Yes, please, lotsa! Send it all to batgirl_tb@yahoo.com 

Author's note1: This is general note for anyone who reads my stories. Due the fact that fanfiction.net hates me, I'm currently unable to post anything up. And I'm afraid I don't know how to fix this probs. So far everything I've tried has brought no success. So, all tips are welcome. 

Brocksbabe: Hi again... I would just like to tell everyone how wonderful I am cause I posted this up here for Wind... 

Wind: You?? Your back in my fic? Out!! Go on, now, go play with your pokemon toys or something... wait, don't you have homework? 

Brocksbabe: *gulp* Um, yes... math homework... 

Wind: Good, now go do that! 

Brocksbabe: *trudges off sadly* Going going... 

Author's note2: I heard this story once and I wanted to make a pokemon version of it. This is very different than the original one and has different ending. And this is written by me and it is my story. The original idea was someone else's, though. Also, as we all know, I suck at tittles, so for this one, I owe BrocksBabe, a fellow author. This story is dedicated to her! 

Donuts and the Arbok Avalanche 

I can't believe our luck! Everything seems to be just too perfect. It's a sunny day, clear blue sky and nice warm weather. The best part being that we won't have to try to capture that twerp's Pikachu today! As impossible and unbelievable as it may sound, we, Jessie and me, got a day off! We were both stunned, but didn't really stop to ask why. I mean, after all, the Boss might have started to regret it. Meowth said he probably had some sorta big operation going on and he didn't want us to interfere. I don't really care. You see, to top our current luck, we happened to be close to this town, that had festivals starting today. That means funny rides, games, music, carnival feeling… and food! Oh, I can smell the delicious scent of donuts already… 

"C'mon Jessie! Let's go get something to eat!" I urged her, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the direction of that tempting scent of freshly baked goodies. She rolls her eyes, but follows me anyway. She must in fairly good mood, for not even yelling at me. I rush past people, pushing them aside. Who has time to be polite when there's food ahead? Not me, that's for sure. Jessie follows behind me, more civilized. Neither of us is wearing our uniforms, since that would attract too much attention. Not that we mind attention, but you know, we get it anyway. Two of these gorgeous persons. We reach the food places and after begging Jessie for a while, she allows me to go and buy whatever I want. Oh boy! It doesn't take long for me to find loads of delicious donuts, cream filled, jelly filled, chocolate covered… 

We start slowly walking back to the center area of the carnivals, as I stuff the amazingly good tasting baking into my mount. I'm half way through my load, when I hear Jessie take a sharp breath. I look up, and see a very fast roller coaster. Wow. That looks so cool. It's called the Arbok Avalanche. Jessie turns her face away, looking slightly pale. I look at her, then to roller coaster, and again to her. A little devilish plan starts forming in my head. A goofy grin appears to my face. With the speed of light, I shove down rest of my donuts and then turn to Jessie. 

"Let's go to that roller coaster, Jessie! Just once!" I ask her. 

"No!" 

"Please, I promise, nothing bad will happen!" 

"I'm not afraid you numbskull!" she answers, wiping out her paper fan and smacking me over my head. That hurt a little. But I'm not ready to give up yet, uh nuh. Rubbing my head and taking my most lovable expression to my face, I look into her blue eyes, my own eyes wide and innocent: 

"Oh, please, please, please, please?? I really wanna go!" 

She just scowls and turns to leave. Ok, time to take harder measures. 

"You're scared. You're chickening out!" 

This tricks her attention. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man right now. She glared at me angrily and hits me, with her mallet, various times, until I was laying in the ground. Then she took a firm hold of the back of my T-shirt and started dragging me to the roller coaster, loudly announcing: 

"I am not scared!! I'll show you, chicken boy…" 

I don't say anything. I knew I could make her come along. Yap, I've lived with her long enough to know which buttons to push. Soon we're buying the tickets. Jessie looks even paler and she's biting her lower lip, but she has determination in her eyes. I can see that she's scared, though. We step, well she steps, I'm still being dragged along by her, to one of the carriages of the roller coaster and the carnival worker comes and makes sure your safety belts are on properly. Few more secs and the ride begins, pulling us on. First the carriage climbs up and up, from Jessie's face, I can see that she thinks it's going torturously slow. Then we've reached the top and the only way is down. Fast. The wind is whirling in our ears and I can hear people screaming. Jessie's hands are clenching the sides of the small red carriage we're in. The speed just keeps increasing, the air blowing against our faces. Feels like we're falling down and down, deeper and deeper… 

"I love you, Jessica…" I say. Say, whisper, scream… I don't know which, but the sound sure escapes my lips. The roller coaster takes us on to another fall and to several twists, before slowing down and finally stopping. Bunch of pale, but happy looking people emergent, me among them. Jessie gets of the cart too, but she's not looking exactly happy. 

"I'm not going to that thing again. Not even if the twerp said he'd give us that Pikachu," she states, looking at me. Her eyes are slightly wide out of horror, but she's keeping her face as calm as possible. We start walking away and the firm ground under her feet starts effecting Jessie, she slowly starts returning back to her normal self. But she keeps looking at me a funny way, every now and then, from the corner of her eyes. I can almost hear her thoughts, wondering if I really did say those four words, or if she just imagined. I find something ahead of us most interesting and just keep looking at it, my hands stuffed into my pockets, trying to look like I have no clue that something's going on. Jessie grabs my hand and changes our direction towards the roller coaster again. We walk near it for quite some time, not doing anything, really. She keep looking at me, and her face reflects the slight confusion she's feeling. Did I say those words? She's dying to know. She's too proud to ask, but all she is screams to know the answer. 

"James…" she finally says. 

"Yeah?" I ask. 

"Let's go… again." 

And we do. We buy more tickets and get on the carriage. She's pale like last time, and her hands are clenching the edges. Again we rise up and again, we speed down, the wind blowing through our hair and the air hitting our faces. And again, on the way down, I say: 

"I love you, Jessie." 

When the ride is over, she gazes her eyes towards the loops we have been going through, as if to search for answer to who said those words. Then she turns her attention back to me and starts talking. About nothing important , but she listens intensively to everything I say. I have the feeling what I say isn't the important part. She want to hear my voice, study it. I try to keep it as steady and calm as possible, which is kinda hard, since she's making me very nervous. And when I get nervous, I also get hungry. I suggest we head for some food again. Jessie agrees and we head to get something to eat. She's deep in her thoughts and doesn't protest when I use half of our money to absolutely amazingly big donuts. We walk around some more and go to few rides. Every time she seems to expect something and when she doesn't hear it, I can see the frustration and confusion on her pretty face. 

Finally it's getting late. 

"Why don't we head home already?" I whine. We've been walking the whole day and my feet are killing me. I think there's something wrong with my shoes… 

"No," she answer, "I wanna go to that roller coaster again. I like it." 

"But Jessi-e…" 

"WE GO!" she yells, and I decide that it's better not to protest. Maybe, after we've been there, she'll agree to head home. Meowth is there probably already. He didn't come with us, he said he had some own "business" to take care of. We didn't ask too much. He'll tell when he wants to. Right now, though, we're getting seated for another ride. It starts going up again. As we reach the top, I see her eyes fix on my face. The wind is blowing at our faces again, she keeps looking, determined to find whether it was me who said those words. In the midway down, I let out a sneeze, and dig up some paper from my pocket, to wipe my nose. While the paper covers my mount, I quickly say: 

"I love you, Jessie." 

And the mystery stays unsolved! We start walking towards home slowly. Jessie looks at me every once in a while, but says quite quiet. We found Meowth already asleep and I let out a huge yawn, excusing myself to go and change into my PJ's. In about half an hour, we're all having nice dreams. 

Next morning, while I'm cooking breakfast, Jessie announces she want to go to the festivals again. I raise an eyebrow, but say nothing, as I'm not in the mood for bodily harm this early at morning. Meowth gives us questioning look, but asks nothing. Maybe he doesn't want us to ask anything about what he did last day. That's one smart cat, you know. We eat our breakfast, making today's plot to capture Pikachu. Jessie seems slightly halfhearted when we talk about it, her mind wondering somewhere else. I would guess at the carnival, more exact at the roller coaster and certain sentence she heard yesterday. Eventually we finish our plan and get ready to put it in the use. 

From that day, me and Jessie went to the carnival every evening during a whole week, every evening we went to the roller coaster and every evening I said those words. For few first days, she still tried to figure out who said them, but after days, it became unimportant. Important was that she heard those words, heard me, or the wind, whispering love to her. 

One evening, after blasting off again, we go to our house, change into civil clothes (Ack, my nice white pants got a grass stain as we landed. Have you any ideas how hard those are to get off?!), and leave to the festivals. I want to go and buy some more donuts, like we usually do every night. This night, though, Jessie just hands me some money and tells me to go by myself. I see her heading to the roller coaster. Obviously she has decided to find out whether or not she hears those words even when I'm not with her. I run to get my goodies and then run back to see, if she discovered my little secret. Or maybe she heard the words? I can't be sure. I wait for her to step out and finally she does. She looks very pale and little ill. I guess going alone was little too much. From her face, I can tell she doesn't know if she heard those words or not, she was probably screaming out from horror too loud. But she doesn't seem too disappointed. I guess I was right. It doesn't matter who says those words, as long as she hears them. 

After that night, we only go twice. The festival time is over. The carnivals will be no more. No more donuts, no more colorful flags, no more donuts, no more rides, no more donuts, no more telling Jessie my love… And poor Jessie. She looks more longing than I thought she ever could. She knows that no more roller coaster means also no more whispers of love. She doesn't show it much, but I can see from her eyes, that she misses it. We keep on going like usually, trying to capture Pikachu, and failing. Trying to do other bad stuff, and the twerp interfering. Just like life was before the carnivals. Oh, and I didn't get my pants clean, if your wondering. I needed to get new ones. 

One night, about a week after the festivals were shut down, I am wondering in the near by forest. Believe it or not, but deep down in heart, I'm a poet. I like wandering in nature, as the sun sets down. I am returning to our house, when I notice Jessie standing outside. I stop on my tracks and stay there, hidden by the woods. The moon is up and it lights her face, making her look even more beautiful than usual. She's looking up to the sky, her face not angry, but somehow sad. She is thinking about the rides on roller coaster. She wraps her arms around her slender body and looks down. A burst of wind flies past us, and during it, I say: 

"I love you, Jessica…" She hears the words and her eyes grow wide. Her face gets this absolutely adorable look as a sweet smile spreads across her lips. She lifts her face up again, to let the wind cares her skin. She look so happy. 

I turn around and decide to sneak in from the backdoor. I feel weird. Jessie looked somehow so happy. Why did I play with her like this? But I know it isn't just playing. I could not gather enough courage to tell her face to face. This way, I can tell her what I feel in my heart, without the fear of mallet. I'm deep in my own confused thoughts, and not watching my steps, when I hear a snapping noise. Looking down, I see a dry stick, in two pieces. I swear under my breath, hoping for dear life Jessie didn't hear. No such luck for me. I hear her voice: 

"Who is it?!" I'm not in the mood being caught, so I quickly start moving away, but as we all know, Jessie isn't the type that gives up. A flash of light and her beloved Arbok is in front of me, blocking my way. It hisses between it's lips. I try to get past it, but it wraps it tail around me, holding me on place. I hear Jessie approaching and soon she is standing in front of me. So makes a small gesture with her hand and Arbok let's go of me. I rub my hips, that snake isn't most gentle creature. My main interest, though, is to come up with reasonable excuse why I'm here. 

"James," Jessie says. 

"I… um… was, you know… for a walk… and, eh…" I try to get something, anything out. 

She takes a hold of my face and lifts it, so that I'm staring into her eyes. "I love you too," she says. I almost choke, and can't say anything, as she pushes her lips against mine, into our first sweet and deep kiss. I'm so shocked and happy. Her lips taste so good. Better than donuts. I'm almost breathless, as she finally pulls away. Taking my hand, she leads me into the house. 

"Oh, and James…" Jessie's voice is very soft. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm gonna kill you for not saying it straight to my face…" 

"Oh… " I say. Yap, the most intelligent thing to say. I need something else also… "What if I say it now?" 

She seems to think for a while, then she nods: "Fine, say it now." 

"Um… ok… What do you want me to say?" I ask, she's loosing me again. Obviously I shouldn't have asked, as she smacks me with her fan. 

"What do you think?!" her voice is more like a hiss and she narrows her eyes dangerously. 

"Oh… OH!" Now, I know, "I love you, Jessica." 

Her expression softens and she smiles to me looking most self-satisfied, as she leans close to kiss me again. 

Aw, now wasn't that the sweetest?! What, you don't think so? Well, how about letting me know that? In matter of fact, how about letting me know whatever you thought! You loved it, liked it, hated it, couldn't care less about it, didn't even bother to read it, think I will burn in hell because of it… let me know! Me is not picky with feedback! So, review! 

Brocksbabe: Hi!! I love Brock! 

Wind: *pushing Brocksbabe out once more* Yes, yes, we know, we know. Now go! *sweatdrops* Um, so anyways... review! @----- 


End file.
